


once.

by localplanetkid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, i love blupjeans uwu, the dialogue is from the get down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localplanetkid/pseuds/localplanetkid
Summary: he wants to offer her his jacket. she seems cold.





	once.

“you ever been in love?” barry asks lup.   
she pauses for a moment. lup then replies, “once.”  
barry accepts that answer at first, for a brief second. he wants to offer her his jacket. she seems cold. he then has another thought.  
“when did it end?”  
she’s caught off guard. covered by darkness, barry misses lup’s brief glance towards him before she looks to the ground. her cheeks were slightly red, which she would claim was the strong wind’s work. she knew, however, it was from the very, very warm person sitting next to her. she sighed softly and said, “it hasn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh this is my first work for the taz fandom and yeah it’s just a drabble but hey! appreciate any kudos or comments.


End file.
